


What's left of the Spring Court

by ArtfulGrace



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anger, Economics, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Humor, Lesbian Character, Redemption, Romance, The Night Court, The Spring Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulGrace/pseuds/ArtfulGrace
Summary: The beloved ACoTaR series leaves a few questions at the end of the first three books. A Court of Wings and Ruin summed up the major storyline in a very satisfying way, including the eventual choosing of the right side by Tamlin the Tool. However, what about the Spring Court as a whole. They lost faith in their High Lord thanks to Feyre and Hybern and war and now must deal with the lack of a wall separating them from the mortal land where the Acherons started out. Racism, class division, corrupt priestesses, all of it was set up and seen in various Courts but with the new Treaty and a rather difficult High Lord, sharing the border between fae and human presents problems. This fanfiction explores the rebuilding process of the Spring Court and how people/fae would go about achieving peace. Oh, and a little romance.





	1. Tamlin hates mail

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with great love and appreciation for the world made by Sarah J Maas, the humor style of Sir Terry Pratchett and my own need to solve problems using economics. Tamlin made some terrible choices, which are acknowledged in this story so please go him another, maybe still cynical, chance on behalf of the fae who are just trying to live in the Spring Court.

Tamlin shredded the letter. His growling breaths scattered the pieces across his desk and onto the floor. How dare they demand updates on human border relations. The Night Court was farthest from the mortal lands and yet they placed themselves in charge of his border. Feyre, his growls deepened at the thought of his former lover, had effectively ignored his contributions in changing the treaty between the fae and mortals. Yet, it was his burden to facilitate the actual border.   
A very terse response for the Night Court. Let them be just as frustrated with this situation. As soon as he picked up the enchanted quill, his newest second carefully entered his office.   
“Ah Cuno,” Tamlin grossed. “I’m just giving that self-righteous High Lady and High Lord an update on none of their business.”  
“Feyre Cursebreaker? Is she well?”  
Tamlin suppressed his bark of frustration. “Why have you disturbed me?”  
“The people have lined up for your audience. It’s nearly time for you to meet them.”   
“I’ll be there when I’m finished with my correspondences.”   
Cuno lingered a moment in the threshold, clearly unsure if he should say the words on his mind.   
“Anything else?” Tamlin snarled.   
“No, High Lord.” Cuno stammered before leaving.

***

His guards stood closer to the people than to Tamlin. They were still afraid of him lashing out. He glared at them. They were oblivious to what Feyre had done to the Court, leaving it vulnerable to Hybern. They still blamed his outbursts for their suffering. Tamlin could personally rebuild every village in his lands and they would still despise him.   
“Mortals are simply inferior. We should rebuild the wall and stop all these humans from taking our jobs and towns.” A fae from Tamlin’s court had presented a lengthy speech.  
Tamlin’s anger flared. “The wall and mortal policy are not for us to decide. Those laws were made by the High Lords and a part of an official treaty. And humans are not any less important because they are not fae.”   
“But this is the Spring Court,”  
“Enough. I will not start war with other Courts because you think yourself above humans.” Tamlin dismissed the fae male.   
A human woman approached his throne next. She watched the fae male leave.   
“You are not a member of the Spring Court.” Tamlin observed.   
She turned to face him. “I am not,” She admitted. “But I’d like to be.” A sly smile graced her lips. Her acqua eyes sparkled with anticipation.   
Tamlin challenged her with a stubborn grin of his own.  
“My name is Myraida, I’m from a town just outside the Spring Court. I work in a village to the South of your estate. I currently rent a small space but I’d like permission to purchase a patch of land currently on the market.”  
Tamlin hid his surprise at her forwardness. Humans had always intrigued him. “Why would like to buy this land?”  
Her voice was smooth. “Though my landlords are very kind, I’d like the liberty to build what I prefer in a home and to use it as I please.”  
“What use is that?”  
“I have friends and family in the mortal lands who would like to visit the Spring Court. Finding temporary lodging is difficult for humans who wish to not be attacked in the middle of the night.”  
Tamlin’s lips formed a thin line. He knew of the violence against humans in his Court. It was despicable and a problem he tried to solve. Probably the only initiative to which his soldiers agreed without hesitation.   
“You report any violence you see in the village, right?”   
“When I can access the guard post.” Myraida shrugged.  
Tamlin felt a roar growing in his chest. He took a breath to steady himself. “I will purchase the land and gift it to you for you to do with it as you please. You will have a watch posted to your property.”  
“I cannot buy the land myself?” She rose a brow.   
Tamlin blinked. “The laws of the treaty do not yet permit the human ownership of fae land. To prevent debate, my name on the purchase is necessary. You are receiving land for free and are not obliged to pay any tax, I think that’s very generous.”   
“Yes, High Lord. Thank you. I only meant to clarify my rights, not reject your kindness.” Myraida replied.   
“Humans have the right to be safe in my Court. I will see to it that you and your guests are protected from small minded fae.”  
“Thank you.” The human bowed.

***

“We arrested all the fae we could. Many of the rioters escaped.” Maxim reported.  
Tamlin felt his claws emerge from his clenched fists. The General had a pattern of only delivering bad news. “Which village?” The High Lord ground out.  
“The village of the Bue Boom. Er, no. The Blue Bloom.” The General corrected himself. Most of the guards and soldiers distrusted Tamlin so he had instituted a very neutral, though dim witted, General Maxim.  
Tamlin could not contain his growl. “Again, this village refuses humans. They need to be disciplined.”  
Maxim gasped.   
Tamlin sighed.   
“Process the captured anti-mortal rioters. They are citizens of my court and will be duly punished according to Spring Prythian and Spring Court law.”   
“Yes, High Lord.” Maxim affirmed before leaving Tamlin’s study.   
A soft fist rapped gently on the door frame.   
“Enter.” Tamlin granted Cuno, knowing that nervous knock belonged to the male.   
“Good morning, High Lord.” Cuno greeted as he shuffled into the study with a notebook. “I have some updates on our local markets.”  
Tamlin leaned back and gestured lazily for Cuno to continue.   
“The lumber businesses are thriving with the reconstruction initiatives throughout the Court, the candlemakers have increased their prices in order to pay enough artisans to meet high demand for luxury candles,”  
Tamlin half listened to Cuno’s repetitive updates. So long as no one was being unfairly excluded or underpaid, he did not find the market affairs to be interesting. He paid enough attention to hear about certain industries that were more risky but usually this part of his day was a moment for him to think of other matters. The Blue Bloom village. They had resisted mortals more than any other border village. He knew some Hybern sympathizers settled there after the war. They had been difficult when Tamlin enforced the anti-slave policies so it was not surprising former Hybern supporters chose that village. Many were likely raised there, taught to hate humans for arbitrary reasons. They were a stain on the Spring Court. His own support of Hybern still haunted his conscience. Perhaps his anger at Rhysand and Feyre had blurred his judgement but Blue Bloom had sided with Hybern for their own bigoted ends.   
“The Rose village’s restaurants are thriving due to increased human patronage, the taverns are facing legal issues after serving faerie wine to-”  
“Wait,” Tamlin interrupted. “What do you mean increased human patronage?” The Rose village was not five miles from his estate. He had gifted land in the village to that human woman only a few weeks ago.   
“Well, according to the financial reports, there are more humans visiting the village than ever before. And apparently, they’re big spenders.” Cuno replied. “The Rose village has the highest recorded human expenditures out of every village and town and the Spring Court.”   
“Do the financial advisors know why?” Tamlin demanded. He had increased the amount of soldiers in that village for the human, Myraida was her name.   
Cuno shook his head.   
Tamlin stood and paced. His hands neatly folded behind his back as his mind worked together an idea.  
“Get me the financial advisors responsible for the Rose village.” Tamlin ordered. “I want to meet with them tomorrow. Arrange with the kitchen staff for a formal lunch in the gardens and be back here within an hour. I’ll have three summons for emissaries to deliver.”   
Cuno scribbled the orders in his notebook and looked up. “Any for the Night Court.”  
Tamlin stopped pacing and glared at the male. “No.”   
“Right, okay.” Cuno backed away a step. “I’ll get to these orders.” He sped from the study.  
Sitting at his desk, the High Lord scribed three personalized invitations.


	2. The Natural Order of Unnatural things

As per their summons, the financial advisors Line and Sabia arrived at Tamlin’s estate for lunch.   
Tamlin wore a formal tunic of green with gold accents. He wanted to present a new image of himself so he had taken to putting his hair in a neat bun for political meetings. Though his beard gave him a slightly rugged look, he liked the softening effect it had on his face shape and he kept it.   
The females reached the estate entrance, where Tamlin greeted them.   
“Line,” He kissed her hand respectfully. “And Sabia,” He kissed her hand with equal formality.   
“High Lord,” Line addressed him as both she and Sabia curtseyed. “Now may we forgo the stiff manners and interact like we have known each other for centuries?”   
Tamlin smiled. “It would be my pleasure. As always, we are dining in your favorite section of the gardens, Sabia.”   
Sabia’s golden curls glimmered as she laughed. “I make one comment about the fountain sounding like plumbing and we’re doomed to spend every meeting next to it.”  
Line nudged Tamlin’s arm. “So thoughtful, our Tamlin.”  
He responded by looping her arm in his and leading them to the prearranged lunch table.   
As they sat, Tamlin at the head of the table and the advisors on either side of him, he repressed his memory of how his former love had painted the area, captured the beauty and energy of his home only for it to be replaced with war and betrayal.   
“I do like Cuno,” Line commented, bringing Tamlin’s attention to the conversation he had missed while in his thoughts. “He’s just so young and naive.”  
“I prefered Lucien.” Sabia added. “He knew what questions to ask, what information to prioritize.”  
Tamlin took a breath to keep his claws withdrawn. “He chose to forgo our court in search of his mate.” Not in rejection of Tamlin’s friendship, he assured himself. “And Cuno is the only living heir to the Court’s nobility.” He felt a certain protectiveness stir within himself. “I will teach him.”  
Line shifted in her seat. “Have you put any thought to it, Tamlin? Of heirs?”  
His huffed. “I have more pressing matters than procreation.”   
Sabia produced a smile. “Like the Rose village.” She offered. “It’s doing wonderfully.”  
“Yes, tell me more about the humans.” Tamlin pressed.  
Sabia and Line exchanged excited looks then Sabia looked to Tamlin. “Okay, I’ll go. The human woman you granted land to, Myraida of Nell, she has so many human visitors, dozens per week.”  
“This is after she spent her Spring Court earnings on twenty beds and nearly sixty artisan candles, among other decor goods.” Line added.   
“Yes, she invested in many goods for visitors.” Sabia confirmed. “Now, she must not be a good cook, as her visitors like to go to the restaurants and taverns in small groups to enjoy our fae foods. Once the guards stopped the bar keeps from serving humans too much faerie wine, they are decently behaved and seem to enjoy learning about fae. It has created a business of storytellers who wait on the streets for human gatherings so they can tell our legends and sing our songs. The humans tip the storytellers and it totals to reasonable amount for the hour or so spent on talking. Not only that, there are some locals who are considering giving small tours of the woods. So far the guards have been wary but it should be fascinating to see how they work the idea out.”  
“You forgot the theory we have about Myraida.” Line insisted, she turned to Tamlin. “You see, Myradia has spent a good sum on building and furnishing her house and somehow she still has more money. We believe she’s charging her visitors for staying with her, running a type of human hotel in the village.”  
“Which is incredible considering the short amount of time she’s had with the property.” Sabia gushed. “It’s impossible for a human, so she must have good relations with the local fae on top of significant capitol.”  
“Which is probably because some High Lord bought the land for her.” Line raised her brows at Tamlin, who returned her smile.   
“This is all very good news. Fae and humans working together. Has there been any violence from either side?”   
Line and Sabia thought a moment then looked at each other and shook their heads.   
“None that had any financial impact.” Sabia answered. “The increased guard presence may be discouraging any fae from lashing out.”  
Tamlin nodded and felt a weight from his shoulders lifted. “Very good. I may call upon your expertise and records to support decisions for other villages in the future.”   
The females agreed.   
“For instance, tonight I will be hosting some guests who may need persuasion. It’d mean a lot if you would attend to support me.” Tamlin offered.   
“Of course!” Line immediately answered.   
Sabia thought a moment then nodded. “We will be there.”

***

General Maxim winnowed in front of the estate first. He was ushered in by Tamlin’s doormen. Tamlin awaited his guests in his study. They would be brought to the dining room and he would arrive after each invitee sat down. This was crucial for his entrance. They would have to stand for him, their High Lord. He used his fae hearing to monitor his guests.   
Line and Sabia were next, having gone to their homes for the afternoon and returned in splendor for dinner. Hues of red, for the Rose village.  
The Spring Court official of Blue Bloom village, Ficne, winnowed in shortly after the advisors. He was an older fae, the signs of aging were clear in the male’s raspy voice alone.   
Nearly fifteen minutes late, the self appointed leader, Aran, of the wall rebuilding movement was winnowed in by two soldiers from the prison. His voice was full of a charisma that made Tamlin bristle.   
When every guest was seated, Tamlin marched to the dining room. As planned, everyone stood upon the entrance of their High Lord. Though Aran had the audacity to look reluctant about it.   
“Welcome to my home.” Tamlin greeted his guests. He sat at the head of the table. “Please be seated.” They sat down.   
“I hope the wine is to everyone’s liking,” Tamlin stated politely as his staff filled the glasses on the table. “It’s tradition to serve red wine from this estate’s vineyard, a High Lord’s gesture of good faith.”  
“Your father taught you dinner manners well.” Ficne rasped. “A fine High Lord, that male.”  
Tamlin’s lips formed a tight line and he bowed his head slightly to show respect. “Thank you for your kind words about my father.”  
“Nothing is as valiant as tradition.” Ficne added.   
“Indeed.” Tamlin repressed the burning rage that hit him at the mention of his father. “The integrity of the Spring Court is my motivation for each day.”  
Aran snorted.   
Tamlin’s gaze shot to the slim weasel. “Are you feeling well, Aran?”  
“Oh, I’m just a bit allergic to hypocrisy.” The male replied.  
Line gripped her knife and moved to rise from her chair but Sabia put an arm over her and Line sunk back into her seat.   
“Be careful how you speak to your High Lord.” Tamlin growled. His claws itching to emerge.   
“You let that pathetic vermin from the mortal lands come into our Court,” Aran said with a mocking coolness. “Some High Lord.”  
The claws came out and Tamlin lowered his glare to the insolent guest. “You are in my Court, in my home, you will speak to me with respect.”  
Aran watched him and laughed. “You allied your Court with the Great King of Hybern then betrayed your own decision to turn against your allies and your people. Now we live in oppression under the Night Court’s fool. You deserve no respect.”   
Tamlin roared. The table, the place settings, the wine, was upended and flew at Aran. A moment of stillness followed, Tamlin’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. A slimy laugh broke the tension. Aran shoved the table off of himself and laughed at Tamlin. The prison guards seized the male’s arms and winnowed out before Tamlin could lash out against Aran in more deadly ways.   
The staff instantly commenced righting the table and collecting the scattered silverware and shards of glass and porcelain. Tamlin grunted and stormed outside. 

***

Huffing and panting, Tamlin returned to his male form. The beast needed to hunt something, he took out his anger on any edible or threatening creature to catch his wild eyes in the dark woods. Covered in animal blood, Tamlin dragged his mangled corpses to the human. She would need food for her guests. Feyre hunted for her family, survival instincts mixed with hatred. Well he had plenty of rage and hatred. The human woman needed to eat.   
The guards posted at the woman’s house were not watching the woods so they did not notice their High Lord. He pounded on the back door of the large but yet modest house. He cringed and knocked with less harshness.   
The human woman opened the door, her acqua eyes widened at the sight of him.   
“I brought you food.” Tamlin growled.   
She looked at the carcases in his hand. “Wow, thanks.”  
Her voice shook something in him, something more decent than a beast. “I’m sorry.” He put his face in his free hand. “I was hunting and for some reason I thought you’d want the spoils. This was not - I don’t want you to think - I’m not a savage.”  
Myraida gave him a half smile and shrugged. “You can leave them there. I’ll see what I can do with the pelts in the morning.” She looked at him. “You look like you really gave the deer Hell.”  
Tamlin gave a silent laugh. “As High Lord, it is my duty to give Hell.”  
“As a woman in your debt, I think I should offer you a bath.” Myraida gave him a knowing smile.   
“These lands were a gift, you owe me nothing.” Tamlin argued. He paused. “But I will accept your kindness anyway.”  
“Of course.” Myraida replied and stepped aside to let him inside.  
Tamlin walked into the small mudroom then followed Myraida to a bathroom off of a modest living space. She poured a large bucket into the copper basin.   
“I’ll pump some water into a pot to heat it.” She offered, going to the indoor pump.   
Tamlin smiled. “I can heat the water myself.”   
Myraida rose a brow at him then chuckled. “Of course, magic.”  
` “It helps sometimes.” Tamlin conceited. He walked over to the bucket and lifted it as Myraida finished the last pump. He dumped it in the basin. “I can take over from here.”  
Myraida shrugged and walked to the door. She turned as Tamlin pulled off his shirt.   
Upon seeing him she stared a moment and blushed. Without words, she turned and left him alone to bathe.

***

Tamlin inhaled deeply. He had left his estate and meeting in a blazing fury. That dinner had not gone as he hoped. Aran acted like a insolent idiot. The nerve of the male. Tamlin rose from the warm water and took a towel from the stack Myraida had on an end table next to the basin. He was tired. He would have to return to his home soon.   
He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door just enough to see if a servant or laundry supplies could be found.   
With her crisp morning dew scent all over the fabric, Myraida had left him fresh clothing in front of the door. A fondness showed on his lips, despite himself. Fortunately the woman was not in sight. He took the clothing into the bathroom and dressed in the very human style. Tight but not uncomfortable brown pants and a loose white linen shirt. A bit chill for the night air but nothing unreasonable. He emerged from the bathroom and into the living area. It was neat and compact. Each chair, table and object had a designated place that reflected a planned pattern. The book case stood within reach of the cozy armchair, a table on the opposite arm with a candle and space for unfinished reading. Across from the chair corner was a desk, notes were placed symmetrically and numbers written in near perfect spacing. Tamlin looked over the script. His advisors were correct, Myraida was indeed charging humans for their stays. She had a chart of bookings arranged from letters. Names, visit durations, amount paid-  
“Oh, good. You found the clothes.” Her voice interrupted his snooping. “They were left here by a visitor so I washed and stored them just in case someone needed spares. Glad I did.” She winked at him.  
“Thank you.” Tamlin replied.   
“I can wash your other clothes if you need.” She offered.  
“Oh, that’s too kind of you. Besides I threw them in the fire.”  
Myraida rose her brows in a facial shrug. “Do you want anything to eat? I have some fruits and breads.”  
Tamlin had worked up an appetite hunting and the thought of food other than raw meat appealed to his sense of dignity.   
“I can’t imagine asking any more of you. I arrived at a strange hour in a state of disgrace, already you have been more than accommodating.”  
“I don’t mind.” Myraida said quietly. He smelled her fear but it did not seem to be of him since she looked him in the eye as she spoke.   
“It’s late. I should go.” Tamlin insisted. He returned to the back of the house. Myraida had followed him. He faced her before opening the door.   
“Thank you, again.” He said.   
“It was my pleasure. I hope I see you again.” Myraida looked up at him with gentle candle light on her soft features. “The carcasses were certainly an interesting gesture but you don’t have to bring any to visit another time.” She smirked.  
Tamlin felt his cheeks burn. “I’ll take care of them.”  
Myraida’s subtle laugh trailed his senses as he stepped over the threshold. 

***

The sun shined through his windows as Tamlin dressed himself in more appropriate attire for a High Lord. His guests had left after his exit the previous night. A relief, as he had not wanted to face them.  
“High Lord,” Cuno had found him within moments of Tamlin starting his breakfast.  
“Yes?”  
“A package was delivered from the Rosebud Inn in the Rose village.” The male handed the paper wrapped parcel to Tamlin.   
“Thank you.” It smelled like dewy grass. Something stirred in him. Tamlin carefully untied the string and unfolded the wrapping.   
His clothes from the night before were cleaned and mended. A note sat on top of the folded tunic.   
You missed the fireplace. These are far too rich and beautiful for me to store for the next disheveled fae who delivers strange gifts, I thought you might like them returned. - Myraida  
Tamlin smiled.   
Cuno handed him another letter. “This is from the Night Court”  
Tamlin scowled.


	3. A visit to the Night Court

“The Night Court would like to know of successes in human/fae initiatives.” Tamlin admitted. “They think my Court is theirs to oversee. Those self-righteous-”  
“Tamlin,” Sabia interrupted. “The Night Court is a bother, what else?”   
Tamlin sighed to relax his anger. “I would appreciate if you went to the Night Court as my emissary. You can talk about the Rose village.”   
Sabia studied Tamlin for a moment then nodded. “Of course, my High Lord. Will Line be joining me? We’ll need an advisor to keep recording human activity in the village.”  
“Is she necessary? If you need her to go with you, she can.”  
“I can go alone, Line can stay and collect more information.” Sabia seemed satisfied by that arrangement.   
“Are you and she in good terms?” Tamlin pried. “Being mates and all.”  
“Mates, yes. But she prefers males. She can be,” Sabia paused and tilted her head, “emotional sometimes and lose track of the numbers.”  
“What’s making her emotional? Can I help?” Tamlin pressed.   
Sabia laughed. “It’s not for you to worry about.” She plucked a pink rose from a bush then continued their leisurely paced walk. “Do you think the wretched Feyre would enjoy a rose from the Spring Court?”   
Tamlin stiffened. “I think it would remind her of her time here.”   
I love you, thorns and all  
The memory hit him harder than he would have ever let show.   
“Then perhaps not.” Sabia’s hand fell.  
“No,” Tamlin countered. “It’s fitting. Give it to her and insist it decorate her dining table.”  
“Then I will bring her a bright bouquet.”  
“You’ll leave tomorrow, feel free to spend as long as you’d like keeping them off my back.”  
Sabia nodded. She was quiet for the remainder of the garden walk, clearly planning her diplomacy strategy or solving some financial question. Tamlin was never really sure what Sabia was thinking when her face crinkled in concentration.   
At last they reached the estate again, Cuno scurried to them.   
“High Lord, there are visitors here wishing to speak to you. They’re insisting on seeing you.”  
Cuno was more nervous than usual.   
“I will go greet them.” Tamlin growled.   
Outside his threshold were a dozen fae from his Court. Tamlin emerged from his foyer and stood on his stone porch. He looked down on the group.   
“What a nice surprise. Welcome to my home, please, let’s go inside and sit down.” Tamlin offered with a authoritative classiness.   
A large male stepped forward toward Tamlin, though not onto the porch.   
“We are part of the Fae Conservation Movement. We represent the fae in this Court who think humans should stay in the mortal lands and acknowledge the fae as the superior beings that we are.”  
Cheers followed the male’s introduction.  
“We demand for the humans in our village to be removed by the Winter Solstice.” The male finished.   
Tamlin tried, he really did. But his anger overwhelmed him once the thought of his fae living in his Court turning against Myraida.  
“I am High Lord,” Tamlin bellowed. “You live in my Court and you will abide by the laws of this land and of Prythian. Humans will continue to come here in peace and you will not harm them under my rule.”  
The crowd stirred, some looking at each other and taking a step or so back.  
“Free Aran!” One voice called.   
Tamlin let himself turn into a beast and roar in warning to the hateful fae. They winnowed away.

***

After going on a hunt to calm himself, Tamlin returned to his fae form and stormed to Cuno.  
“The rebel leader Aran is still in prison, yes?”   
Cuno nodded quickly.  
“Increase the number of guards on his cell.” Tamlin growled. “Take some from the Rose village, the relations there are peaceful.”  
“Yes, High Lord.” Cuno stammared before winnowing away to his task. 

***

The winter solstice had passed with no increase in retaliation from the anti-human movement, Tamlin had begun to believe he had stymied the ridiculous rebellion.   
Until a sentry arrived wounded and limping in his garden.   
Tamlin had heard the commotion from his bedroom and immediately appeared at the sentry’s side.   
“What’s wrong? What happened?” Tamlin demanded as he took the female into his arms and carried her into the foyer where his servants had set up an impromptu infirmary.   
“The Rosebud Inn,” The sentry heaved. “Under attack.”  
Tamlin set his sentry on the table, skimmed the room to make sure enough healers had been summoned and ordered two of them to follow him to the Rose village.   
The street before the Inn was a sea of fighting fae. His guards against countless assumably anti-human fae. Some were winnowing in and out of the inn, carrying panicked or dying humans as they returned. Blood coated the grass and gleamed evilly in the moonlight.   
Tamlin shifted into the beast. His mind only thought of Myraida. He charged the inn and plowed through any enemy fae in his path. His eyes hunted that curly black hair and his nose searched through sweat and gore to find the scent of dewy grass. Tearing through the anti-human fae as they tried to grab humans before Tamlin’s soldiers could winnow the mortals to safety, the High Lord searched every room and every inch of the building. He finally picked up on her refreshing scent, it was mixed with fear and dread. Tamlin followed her trail until its strength peaked in the modest living space he had seen the night of his visit.   
But she wasn’t there.

***

It was like losing Feyre all over again, Tamlin raged and roared and decimated the fae who dared to take someone from him. Hunted them with feral focus and ripped their heads from their bodies, clawed their hearts from their chests. Even his soldiers hadn’t tried to stop him, they simply started cleaning up the mess of the battle.   
By the time he exhausted himself of both energy and enemies, Tamlin returned to his fae form in a stoic mood. He winnowed to the estate, checked on the sentry, and slept, blood and dirt still clinging to his skin, until the next day. 

***

“Get up, Tamlin.” A familiar voice ordered.   
Tamlin opened a tired eye and saw Line standing above him.  
“What are you doing in my bedroom?” Tamlin murmured.   
“Advocating for Sabia to have a promotion.” Line said with a semblance of annoyance. “She has Myraida, they’re at the Night Court.”  
Tamlin’s heart pounded and he rose to his feet with impressive speed. “That fuckhead Rhysand has taken her too?” He shoved his body into clean clothes. “We’ll see if he-”  
“Bathe, oh High Lord.” Line gestured to the bathroom.  
Tamlin growled and ripped the clean clothing off before stomping into the bath. Line waited in his bedroom, arms crossed.   
“What did I do to offend you?” Tamlin shot at his advisor and friend.   
Line rolled her eyes and sat on the corner of the bed in a huff.   
“Don’t tell me you wanted to go to the Night Court.” Tamlin pressed with equal attitude.  
Line stuck her chin in the air and glared out the window. “Why humans, Tamlin?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Tamlin hissed, lowering his bar of soap slowly.  
“You only fall for human women. Feyre, now Myraida.”  
Tamlin went back to washing himself. “I’m not in love with Myraida.”  
“Then why did you roar her name as you ripped apart the inn? And demand her location from every fae you slaughtered?”   
Tamlin hadn’t realized he was yelling for Myraida. Hadn’t realized he was capable of speaking in his beastly rage.   
“I was there, helping the soldiers rescue trapped humans.” Line continued. “And I was there when you were given the crown, I was there at your estate when you took back the Court from Hybern and won over your fae. I was there every time, Tamlin.”   
“And I’m thankful for your loyalty.” He offered, unsure of what Line was trying to say.   
“But not enough to love me.” Line rose from the bed and walked out of Tamlin’s view.   
“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Line’s voice was soft but audible. “You never wanted me like that anyway.”  
“Line,” Tamlin rose and dressed himself quickly. “You’re a true friend and I wish I could make you my wife but-”  
“I’m not helpless enough for you? Not as short lived as you’d like?”   
“No,” Tamlin’s blood heated in offense. “That’s not what I want for love. I want someone who understands feeling helpless and outmatched but chooses to fight for others anyway. Someone patient and level headed.” Tamlin’s anger had lessened as he dictated his memories of love. He remembered his role and clarified. “And those things can be found in human and fae alike. You’re many great things Line but you aren’t meant for me.”   
“I’m meant for a female who I could never fully love.” Line admitted remorsefully.   
“Speaking of,” Tamlin redirected. “I have a rather arrogant High Lord to berade.”  
Line sighed. “Go get the woman you love. I’ll keep a watch on things here.”  
Tamlin kissed Line’s cheek. “Thank you, my friend.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just go.” A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. “And bring my mate back, will you? We have some records to update in the village.”  
Tamlin nodded. “Of course.” And winnowed out. 

***

“Tamlin, I see you got our letter.” Tamlin’s least favorite High Lord greeted him as he appeared in the Night Court’s penthouse mansion.   
“Where is she?” Tamlin growled.   
“Calm down, you know we would never hurt her.” Feyre’s voice mocked his hearing.   
“We both know you can do far worse to my Court and its members.” Tamlin retorted. He turned and snarled at his former lover as she poured wine.   
“I’m sorry.” Feyre admitted.   
“That was a different time and different circumstances.” Rhysand interrupted. “Myraida is safe, so is Sabia. I can have them come here at any point. We only wish to discuss the border relations first.”  
Tamlin felt his claws emerge. “Bring them here first.”  
Rhysand and Feyre looked at eachother, probably communicating over their bond. Those scheming creatures.   
A nod from Feyre and within moments, Sabia, Rhysand’s cousin, and Myraida, carried by the Night Court’s general, winnowed into the room.   
Without thinking, Tamlin went to Myraida as she casually stepped away from the General. They were smiling, clearly coming out of some conversation. Tamlin placed himself between Myraida and the male.   
“I warned you to be careful.” He stated.  
Myraida grinned. “I can handle myself around fae.”  
Tamlin’s brows furrowed. Then he glared at Sabia. “You didn’t tell her?”  
Sabia swallowed. “I thought I’d let you decide.”  
Myraida’s brow raised and she looked up at Tamlin. “Something happened?”  
Tamlin put a gentle hand on the human’s shoulders and lead her away from the crowd of fae. He could feel everyone watching, even if they pretended not to be listening. He sat on a couch and Myraida sat next to him. He took her hand. Such worry in her eyes.   
“Your inn was attacked by anti-human rebels.” He said softly. “My soldiers and I stopped them from massacring your guests but many were killed before we could reach them. I’m so sorry.”  
Myraida stiffened. She inhaled deeply. Her silence pained Tamlin but he only held her hand.   
“That explains the spontaneous Velaris tour.” She said at last.   
“I’m sure they only meant to protect you by delaying your return.” Tamlin relented.   
“How many?” She whispered, barely audible.   
“14.”   
Myraida looked at the floor and nodded.   
“Do you have their names?”   
“My soldiers compiled a list.”  
“I’ll need to visit their families and bring them as much as I can.”  
“Their families have been given chests of gold from the Spring Court. It’s not enough but any human hurt in my lands should not have to endure any more hardship. Not when they should have been safe in the first place.”  
Myraida held his hand tighter.   
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Our soldiers will return to the Spring Court with you.” Feyre’s sister, Nesta, had entered the room while Tamlin was speaking with Myraida.   
Tamlin stroked Myraida’s hand. “We don’t need your help.” Tamlin replied without looking back at the female.   
“Humans were attacked in your Court, you need assistance from the rest of-”  
“Please,” Tamlin turned and roared at Nesta. His voice relaxed as he took a breath. “She just learned of what happened to her people, let her process it before we argue over politics.”  
Nesta opened her mouth to speak but Feyre spoke first. “He’s right. She’s already overwhelmed.”  
“Stay out of her mind.” Tamlin growled.   
“I don’t pry into every mind I come across, Tamlin.” Feyre countered. “And I’m not in her mind.”  
Tamlin glared at Feyre a moment longer, assessing her words. Finally he looked back at Myraida. Her eyes were narrowed, calculating.   
“Are you alright?” He asked her kindly.   
“How did fae get past the guards?” Myraida posed aloud. “They are all very alert and loyal, I’ve met each guard in the Rose village. Even asked them to monitor the woods after you came in unnoticed.”  
A slight embarrassment rushed over Tamlin at the thought of Myraida announcing his visit with such nonchalance. He recovered. “I’m sure the guards were at their posts.”  
“I’d like to go see what’s left of my inn.”  
“You’re going to stay with me, any other anti-human rebels might try to lash out against you.”  
Myraida gave him a half smile. “You’re too kind.”  
Tamlin smiled back at her.  
“So when will we go to my inn?”  
Tamlin rolled his eyes with a guilty grin.  
Myraida only smirked, despite the grief that lingered in her eyes.   
“Rhys and I will come too.” Feyre added.  
Tamlin sighed. Myraida laughed quietly.


	4. Why does no one listen to Tamlin?

“How are you?” Feyre demanded of Myraida.   
“She’s fine.” Tamlin replied.   
Myraida shrugged. “I think there must have been a weak link in the guard-”  
“My guards would not betray this Court.” Tamlin argued immediately. He turned and stormed further into the house.  
The crowd of fae followed him through the foyer to his study. He had not wanted the Night Court in his estate, so they would have to stand while he and Myraida could occupy the two chairs in his space. Line and Sabia would stand with the guests.  
Evidently, Rhysand had anticipated Tamlin’s tactic and had somehow managed to get himself right behind Tamlin. When they entered the room, The High Lord of the Night Court was holding the back of the guest chair and gesturing to Feyre to sit. His smirk assured Tamlin that Rhysand knew exactly what he had done.   
Tamlin growled at Rhysand.   
Feyre interrupted Tamlin’s display of discontent. “Do you have a human emissary?”  
“Like your sister?” Tamlin asked. “No, we barely have anyone with political experience much less trustworthiness.”  
“Well you should appoint one.” Feyre continued.   
“I don’t think you understand what state you left my court in after your last visit.” Tamlin growled.  
“I made some mistakes, Tamlin. We both did.”  
“But your’s left my Court in chaos. First Amarantha’s curse, then war, on top of lingering anti-human sentiments from the times of slavery, then you manipulate my soldiers against their High Lord leaving me with only Hybern to turn to for any kind of protection. Now the border wall is destroyed and I am left to both save my fae and foster the humans brave enough to seek peace with their neighbors, all according to a Treaty that was comprised without my insight.” Tamlin didn’t realize he was yelling until after he finished his speech.  
A pause then Rhysand spoke quietly. “We’re trying to help now.”  
“By usurping me? I don’t need your micromanagement.” Or for Feyre to steal his court from him again. He trusted her once, it was enough.  
Myraida crossed the study and stood next to him. She leaned down and he turned his head to listen to her.   
“May I offer myself for the position of human emissary?” She whispered.  
Tamlin blinked, face still contorted in rage. Myraida had a knowing half smile at his hesitation.   
“I think I’m more than qualified.” She added.  
Tamlin huffed then chuckled. “Consider it done.” He turned back to his guests. “Myraida is my human emissary.”   
Rhysand and Feyre looked at eachother, having some silent conversation. Finally Feyre spoke. “It’s not explicitly prohibited in the Treaty, I see no problem with it.”  
Tamlin’s lip curled. “I wasn’t asking for your approval.”  
“But thank you anyway.” Myraida added, a look of mischief danced in her eyes. Tamlin’s own mouth mirrored her knowing smirk.  
“Do you want to share any theories you have, Myraida?” Rhysand prodded carefully.   
Myraida rose a brow at him then spoke. “I think we should try to learn more about the group who attacked my inn and find who’s leading them. The destruction was methodical, they hit specific parts of the inn that would be the most human, things fae can move or fix with ease, but would trap mortals.”   
Tamlin felt a surge of shame, Myraida had analyzed her inn, meaning she had figured out what destruction was his and looked past it without a word.  
Myraida looked at him. “Did any of the attackers survive?”  
Tamlin looked at the floor. “No.”  
“She’s got a point.” Sabia thought aloud. “For outside groups to organize and attack the Rose village would take funds and planning.”   
Tamlin stood. “The Blue Bloom village.”

***  
Ficne, of course it was that bigoted male. He has hated the humans ever since he had to release his slaves. Tamlin stood and retrieved his weapons.   
“What do you mean, Boo Blum… Blue Boom,” Feyre stumbled over the name. Tamlin had no patience for it, though he did take pleasure in her embarrassment.   
“Blue Bloom Village is a racist village, they were the last to relinquish their slaves and were rumored to have slaughtered more than they set free. They openly hate my efforts to bring humans into the fae lands.”  
“They should be fined and punished according to the Treaty.” Feyre added.   
“We have no proof that they are the rebel backers.” Sabia added.   
“Unless,” Line pondered aloud with a pointed look at her mate.   
Sabia turned and exchanged the pensive expression on Line’s face. “We’d need permission.”  
Line laughed. Sabia smiled in return.   
Tamlin looked at them in silent question. “Are you going to tell me or just assume I’ll say yes?”  
“We need to look over the Blue Bloom’s finances. Where the village has been spending and if any of it matches our estimates for the cost of the attack.” Sabia explained.   
“Please?” Line added in a overly sweet tone.  
“Do it.” Tamlin agreed.   
They winnowed out instantly.   
“Will Myraida be staying here?” Rhysand asked casually.  
Tamlin glared at the High Lord. “She will stay with me.”  
Feyre glanced at the human. “What do you want to do? Don’t let him trap you.”  
Tamlin rolled his eyes.   
“I’d like to stay with the guards.” Myraida said quietly. “I’m not a fighter.”  
Tamlin’s heart twisted as he smelled her subtle fear and racing mind. He wanted to hold her yet also rip apart anyone who could hurt her. To bring her into danger would be reckless. “Very well. You can stay with my General.”   
“And me.” Rhysand offered.  
“No.” Tamlin growled.   
Rhysand grinned. “I’m not going to steal her away, Tamlin. If the rebels want her dead, she should have the security of a High Lord while you handle your Court.”  
“I don’t trust you.” Tamlin’s claws pushed against his skin.  
“I’m only offering assistance. I swear to you on my mother and sister’s souls that I will not hurt her.”  
Tamlin glared into Rhysand’s eyes. For the first time, the male looked truly genuine. Tamlin’s claws relaxed. Rhysand had his mate, he had his own Court, and he had a family. He would protect this human, Tamlin believed that even though he didn’t want to trust his enemy. But he could trust this fae.  
“If Myraida is comfortable with you staying here, you may assist in her guard.” Tamlin agreed reluctantly.  
Myraida nodded. Tamlin studied her calculating eyes.   
“I’ll be back soon.” He promised her.   
She shrugged. “Go rip them to shreds.”  
Tamlin grinned. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed.   
His fluttering heart quieted and turned cold as he turned to Feyre. “Shall we go?”  
Feyre’s features were hard but she nodded.   
They winnowed to the Blue Bloom guardhouse. 

***

Myraida felt the heat linger on her face. That male was certainly unlike the rest.   
You sure you want to deceive him?  
The foreign voice asked in her mind. She had figured out it belonged to the High Lord of the Night Court.   
It has to be done. She replied in thought.   
Myraida and Rhysand followed the General, who had been summoned and arrived moments after Tamlin and Feyre left. They were walking to the living room for more comfortable seating.   
They reached the couches and sat down, Myraida across from Rhysand and the General.   
Here we go. Rhysand warned her.   
The General passed out. Rhysand rose and offered her a hand.   
“Nice.” Myraida shrugged. She took his hand and held it tight as they winnowed to the Spring Court prison. 

***

“Ficne.” Tamlin bellowed in front of the ancient male’s office.   
“Ah, High Lord.” Ficne said with pointed calm. “And Feyre Cursebreaker.”  
“High Lady of the Night Court.” Feyre corrected.  
“Of course.”  
“Do you suspect your village of any rebel association?” Tamlin demanded.  
Ficne blinked slowly. “Other than the male Aran originating from here, I have heard nothing.”  
“Don’t lie to me.” Tamlin’s claws poked out of his skin.   
“You think the humans are really worth all this trouble?” Ficne posed. “They are inferior to us, Tamlin. Your father understood that, Hybern understood that, yet you seem to think they belong with us.”  
“They don’t live as long as fae, they can’t use magic but humans are cognitive and emotional creatures that deserve respect.” Feyre insisted, her own temper showing.  
“I’m sure you would think that.” Ficne commented. “Tell me, what human family do you still have? Or are they all artificial fae now?”   
“My sisters and I are more fae than you will ever be. Cauldron blessed.”  
Ficne’s lip curled. “You will always be human, woman.”  
“You have no right to resist and attack humans. Under Prythian law, you are prohibited from hurting humans. And in my Court, you are an insult to our validity for breaking those laws.” Tamlin hissed.  
“There are no humans here in my good village. How could I be breaking those laws?”

***

The glamour seemed to work, no guards stopped or even looked twice at Rhysand’s illusion of Tamlin and the General.   
They reached Aran’s cell, having guessed it was the highest security room. As they entered the small room before the bars, Rhysand dropped the glamour.   
I silenced the walls. No one can hear us outside this room. Rhysand assured her.   
“Aran,” Myraida greeted the male toying impatiently with an empty cup.   
He turned his head and narrowed his eyes in surprise.   
“A human.” He ground out with unmistakable disgust. “You have the Night Court as your watchdog now?”  
“He makes for interesting company.” Myraida replied. “If it weren’t for you though, I wouldn’t need such powerful friends.”  
“You deserve to be shown your place.” Aran spat. “You are below fae, a petty animal cannot be friends with a god.” He glanced at Rhysand. “It only lessens the prestige of the gifted.”  
Myraida let the insult go, she was used to anti human sentiments. “That hardly justifies slaughter.”  
“You see it as that, wouldn’t you? A messy massacre of your people.” He mocked. “It was a cleanse to kill your kind. A purge to erase your intrusion on immortal land.”  
“Was it worth it? Do you feel like you accomplished something in destroying my inn?”  
Myraida asked.   
“I showed you and the humans who belongs here and who is an intruder.”  
Myraida nodded. “Even though every supporter was killed?”  
Aran twitched. “We have more numbers in more places than you and your High Lords can imagine. Closer to the Court than your kind could ever be. Our fallen rebels are only martyrs.”  
“Sounds like you really put effort into this. You think you’re a strong enough leader for them to go on without you?”  
“The movement is lead by the spirit of the fae.”   
He’s afraid. He thinks we’re going to kill him.  
“In that case, we should just kill you.” Myraida suggested casually.  
“I’ll be even stronger if you do.”  
“I wonder how you test that system. I suppose being in prison, you’ve already seen what happens when you are distanced from your followers. They certainly did accomplish a great feat without you. But then they were killed for it. You have wonder just how good an idea is to make people willfully choose to die for it.”  
I’ve got them. His double agents. He’s scared now, he’s reassessing their loyalty.  
“You can’t fight the wave of fate.” Aran protested.  
“Maybe.” Myraida rose from where she was sitting. “But fate is a funny thing. I wouldn’t be surprised if it looks very different up close than how it looked from afar.”   
She turned away from Aran and gave Rhysand a nod. He gave them another glamour and they walked out of the prison. 

***

Tamlin flipped chairs and tables on his way out of Ficne’s office.   
Feyre only crossed her arms.   
“No comment?” Tamlin growled.  
“I think you stopped yourself too soon. He deserved to have his office destroyed.” Feyre commented.  
They reached the middle of the village and winnowed back to his estate. They arrived in the foyer.  
“You think he’s involved?” Feyre asked.   
“I think he’s funding everything.” Tamlin muttered. “I smelled death and human in the village.”  
“We should station troops there.” Feyre declared. “We can use Night Court guards to intimate them.”  
“I have my own guards.” Tamlin shot back.  
“This issue was in part because of my Court, I want to help.” Feyre insisted.   
“Then stay out of mine!” Tamlin roared. “I don’t need your-” Tamlin froze mid-sentence as they entered the sitting room where Myraida’s scent lingered. Only to find Maxim asleep and alone.  
Tamlin whipped around to Feyre. “Where?” He felt a volcano of rage surge through his body and only barely kept it from spilling over.  
Feyre’s eyes were wide and she was silent, probably communicating mind to mind with her mate.  
“They’re at the Blue Bloom Village, looking for us.” Feyre answered. “They know who’s working for Aran.”  
Tamlin bellowed in a furious dispel of magic. Feyre blocked the blast but Maxim flew into the wall, which woke him from his sleep. Couches, chairs, any furniture in the room was now in disarray. “I told them to stay here!”   
Maxim grumbled as he picked himself up.   
“Useless idiot.” Tamlin let another burst of magic slam into Maxim. “I gave you one order!”  
“Enough Tamlin.” Feyre interrupted. “Are we going to them or them to us?”   
` “I don’t want Rhysand putting another hand on her.” Tamlin growled. He winnowed instantly to the center of Blue Bloom.  
Feyre arrived seconds after him.


End file.
